Sesiones secretas
by Shadow-book
Summary: Un secreto que puede llegar a causar confucion y mas para gente mal pensada. Shinji aprendera a jamas escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.


Sesiones secretas

-Sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿Segura que es tu primera vez?

-Segura, jamás lo había hecho y menos con una mujer, ¿Tan bien lo hago?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por la cara que tienes, no has quitado tu sonrisa desde que comenzamos.

-Si bueno es que es inevitable, pero tampoco te creas la gran cosa, de seguro habrá personas que lo hagan mucho mejor que tu así que te recomiendo que vallas quitando esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-No dudo que exista gente mejor que yo ya que es mi primera vez, pero estoy muy segura de que esto es lo mejor que has tenido hasta el momento, ¿O no?

-…

-Lo sabía.

-Calla o te matare.

-No creo que lo hagas, bueno si pero hasta después de que terminemos.

-…

-Ja

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Segura de que nadie nos podrá escuchar o saber lo que estamos haciendo?

-Por quinta vez, estoy segura, ¿Tanto te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?

-No es eso es solo que…

-Te ruborizaste.

-Déjame aclararte que estoy ruborizada desde que empezamos, aparte acabas de tocar una parte sensible.

-Perdón pero en esta zona todo es sensible, así uno no puede trabajar, lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí ya que tu no paras de quejarte.

-No espera por favor, te prometo que ya no me quejare es solo que esto es…

-Diferente, lo sé, pero tú diste la idea.

-Y tú aceptaste.

-Es que es inevitable decirle que no a esa carita de suplica, sin mencionar que me dio pena el hecho de ver a la dura Asuka rogándole a la estudiante modelo Rei.

-Guardare mis comentarios solo porque lo haces muy bien.

-Me lo supuse.

-¿Qué te supusiste?

-Que lo hago muy bien.

-¿Y por qué?

-1.-Por que no has dejado de sonreír ni de hacer gestos de placer. 2.-Por que todo lo que yo hago lo hago muy bien.

-Te crees mucho solo porque eres la estudiante modelo ¿Cierto?

-Quizás si, quizás no, pero no puedes negar que te agrada como soy.

-Quizás si, quizás no.

° Ya no puedo soportar más, esto es demasiado, esas dos llevan ahí más de una hora y no han parado de hablar, me he querido ir pero mi curiosidad puede mas aunque estoy seguro de que si llegan a darse cuenta que las he estado espiando todo este rato terminare en el hospital °

-Pon de esa cosa que huele a naranja, su sabor es exquisito.

-Pero no se come, ¿Y por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

-Por qué no sé cómo se llama, ¿De verdad no se come?

-No.

-…

-Ja

-Calla…

-O me mataras, ya lo sé.

-Perdona, es solo que…

-Es tu forma de ser, lo sé, pero llega un punto en el que enfada, no me imagino cómo has de traer al pobre de Shinji.

-No menciones a ese aburrido.

-No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que esto nos traerá varios mal entendidos.

-¿No se a que te refieres?, esto no tiene nada de malo.

-Ya lo sé pero es que puede que exista personas que crean que esto está mal o piensen otra cosa

-Pues que serrados de mente, no te preocupes nada pasara.

-Si quizás tengas razón, no hay porque tener miedo, no es nada malo.

-Que lastima ya casi me tengo que ir, pronto acabara esto.

-No te preocupes lo podemos repetir más tarde, yo vivo sola, si quieres puedes ir.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, de vez en cuando es bueno platicar con alguien.

-¿Pero no te molesta que solo tu trabajes?

-No, es agradable poder tener una charla contigo sin el riesgo de que me quieras matar.

-Aun tengo las ganas.

-Entonces rectifico, es agradable tener una charla sin el temor de que me mates.

-Aun lo puedo hacer.

-No cuando estás en este estado.

-Tienes razón, no me atrevería a terminar con la vida de tan maravillosas manos.

-Eso era lo que me refería.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que terminar por ahora si no llegare tarde.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en unas horas, tendré todo listo.

Un par de horas después, en una pequeña recamara de un hospital de urgencias.

-Sigo sin comprender porque lo golpeaste, no era necesario, solo teníamos que hablar con él y explicarle toda la situación, estoy segura de que el entenderá.

-Perdón de acuerdo, lo hice sin pensar, me invadió el pánico.

-Creí que después de la sesión que tuvimos terminarías más relajada pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Así será mejor, esto será como una advertencia.

-Pero no se te pudo ocurrir que quizás no escucho nada, quizás acababa de llegar.

-Créeme que escucho, es un mal pensado.

-Ja

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¿No ves la gravedad del asunto?

-Claro que la veo, eso es lo que me causa gracia.

-Sigo sin comprender.

-Mira, le diste una paliza simplemente porque mal pensó todo lo que estuvimos diciendo.

-Y eso significa que…

-Que cuando sepa que simplemente te estaba dando un masaje de pies él se dará de topes en la pared por mal pensado.

-Pues se lo merece, pero tienes razón si será graciosos ver su rostro.

-Así es.

-¿Y supongo que ya no habrá mas sesiones?

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De cuantos topes se dé en la pared Shinji.


End file.
